Human Nature
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Abby runs to the comfort of Gibbs while afraid during their current case. Will Gibbs have the confidence to tell Abby how he feels? - Gabby, Oneshot. - REWRITTEN


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from NCIS. Just borrowing the team, I shall return them in the morning... Though I may keep Gibbs for a while! ;)

**Plot: **During the case in 'Murder 2.0'

**A/N:** It was on TV last night, and when Gibbs was comforting Abby, all these great ideas just came to my head!

**/-x-x-x-/**

Gibbs walked into the lab and rushed over to Abby's side. He placed his right hand on her shoulder and with the other stroked the back of her neck.

"Two questions… Why is the latest video different from the other and can I stay at your place?" She looked up at him.

"Of course, Abs," he said, kissing her head.

Around 6-ish Abby knocked on Gibbs front door, she rocked back and forth on her feet waiting for him to answer. Gibbs ran up the stairs from the basement and opened the door; he smiled as he saw Abby carrying an overnight bag.

"Come in," he mumbled, Abby smiled back at him and slipped past. "Why don't you let me take your bag," Gibbs offered, holding out his hand. Abby handed it over and Gibbs almost fell over from the bags heavy weight. "Geez Abs, did you bring your whole wardrobe?" he teased, placing the bag on the floor and crouching down next to it.

"Gibbs! You can't go through it, it's personal!" she shrieked but Gibbs opened the zip all the same.

"Abby!" he growled pulling out her black lace gloves.

"Well you never know! You could be driving me back and need patrol and you ask me to do it," she shrugs.

"Are you planning on running away?" he asked, rummaging through all the clothes.

"What?"

"Well you have a lot of clothes here," he said.

"How would you like it, if I went through your stuff?" Abby snapped

"You can if you want," he replied. His eyes widen as he pulls out a pair of black pants with a skull and cross bone on the front.

"Gibbs!" Abby shouted, snatching them back and shoved them in the bag and stormed off. Gibbs sighed and headed for the basement to work on his boat.

**x-x-x**

Abby opened his chest of draws and found pink frilly pants. Smiling wickedly she stuffed them into her pocket and went through the other draws. '_Nothing but olds t-shirt and shorts,' _Abby sighed, turning around and walked over to the bed side table. She hid his glasses in the draw and then headed downstairs. Clutching onto the bottle in her hand she staggered to the basement. She tripped on the last step making Gibbs rush over.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine!" she yelled, pushing him away. "I don't think these are your size!" Abby purred, pulling out the pants.

"Abby!" he roared.

"Hang on, Kate has a pair like these… oh my god! You are sleeping with Kate?" she shouted

"No I'm not! I like someone else," Gibbs shouted back.

"Then who does this belong to?" she asked, holding them up. Gibbs frowned at her and took them, it was only then that Gibbs noticed the bottle of rum in Abby's hand.

"Why don't you let me have that" he said, reaching for the bottle.

"No! It's mine" she shouted, turning away protectively. Abby swayed over to the boat and ran her fingers along the wood.

"I thought you came here because you are scared?" Gibbs asked, watching her closely.

"I am, drinking just makes me forget about it," Abby explained.

"I think I might go lie down," she said, putting the bottle down in the middle of the boat.

"I'll sleep on the couch then," Gibbs mumbled.

"Why? We can share a bed Gibbs, we are both adults," Abby said, hiccupping.

"I don't want to advantaged of the situation,"

"Huh? What situation?" Abby asked confused.

"I know how you feel about sleeping with friends," he whispered.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid. I'm too drunk for that," Abby said, throwing her hands about.

"I'm not worried about what you may, or may not do. I'm concerned about what I might do seeing you lying next to me," Gibbs mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked quietly as she walked towards him.

"I like you Abby, a lot!" he replied. She looked at him, without any warning she hugged him tightly. Gibbs gasped then wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you still want to sleep on the couch?" she asked looking up at him.

"I…ah, I'm going to work on my boat for a little while," he muttered. Abby looked at him with disappointed eyes and left the basement.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs stood in the door frame watching lying on the bed. He noticed that she had closed her eyes pretending to be asleep. Smiling to himself he walked up to the bed. He crawled up behind her and rubbed her legs, he moved closer and planted a kiss on her back.

"Abs," he called softly, but she did not stir. He kissed her back again and moved his hands to rest on her hips. Abby's legs tingled longer after Gibbs had removed his hand. Gibbs worked his way up her back; planting a kiss then softly calling her name and yet she did not move. Gibbs lightly rested against her and kissed her neck; Abby stretched out her arms and groaned. "Abby," Gibbs called out sitting up. Moments later Abby sat up, grabbing Gibbs neck she pulled him close to her. She lunged at his lips and her tongue fought for control with his.

"Feeling better?" he asked, leaning back.

"My head still hurts," she moaned holding onto her forehead.

"You did drink quite a bit. Half the bottle and it was brand new," Gibb said in his matter-of-fact tone.

"Now let's talk about these feelings of yours," Abby said, moving closer.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked, looking at her.

"Do you like me just as a friend, or do you like like me, or do you even love me?" Abby rambled. Gibbs looked at Abby in surprise. _'Does this mean that she may have feelings for me? Or is she just teasing me?'_ Gibbs thought watching her carefully. "Well?" Abby asked snapping him out of his thought.

"Love," he whispered. Abby beamed and snuggled up close to him.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

"You belong to me and no one else! I'm always going to keep you safe," he whispered, stroking her head.

**- The End -**


End file.
